Science in 1933
The following scientific and technological developments from the year 1933 . These are not placed in the normal statements because it is often difficult to attribute them to a particular day or even month. * In Mérida is a well-preserved Roman amphitheater discovered and excavated. * Rotenone is discovered as an insecticide . * In Persepolis is a two palaces excavated into alleged by Xerxes and Darius . * Ragnar Lidén calculates that the ice from the Angemandal in Norway has vanished 8500 years ago. He argues that therefore the expiry date of the ice age is. * The English architect Gerald Brown takes a non- reflective display window out. * Patrick Blackett confirms the existence of positrons . * April 10 : The Italian Agrello improves the speed record for aircraft up to 692.529 km / h. * In Paestum , a Roman bathhouse unearthed. * Wander Johannes de Haas , Eliza Cornelis Wiersma and Hans Kramers reach a record-low temperature by 0.27 degrees Kelvin . Later De Haas even 1/800 Kelvin. * In Athens , the Academy of Plato excavated. * A Czech inventor finds an airplane with movable wings off. * It is found that influenza by a virus caused. * September 1 : Philips introduces the Bi Arlita lamp, a dubbelgespiraliseerde filament of tungsten used. * In Bento -river, Minas Gerais , is a diamond of 2,000 carats found. * September 30 : Georgi Prokofiev achieved with two others in a stratosphere balloon a record high of 19 kilometers. * In Germany is propane were used as cooking fuel. * In France , a new, highly lethal poison gas developed. * In Arnhem is a human skull found at least 4000 years old. * October 9 - A strikingly large stars rain occurs, presumably caused by the comet Giacobini II Zimmer . * The American pilots stratosphere Tex Settle and Mike Fordney reach a height of 21 kilometers. * At the University of Amsterdam is a special chair in Frisian language and literature set to occupy by Godard Gosses . * In Yugoslavia is the zakonik recovered. This Balkan-Code from 1349 was in the First World War was lost. * november: The reorganized Istanbul University reopened. Among the professors are some Germans who were expelled by the Nazi regime or being fled. * Tests with a leprosy - serum developed by the Swede John Reenstierna positively seem to fall out. * During excavations in Kargopol (northern Russia) is a settlement from the Stone Age discovered, as well as Roman and Arab coins. * Evarts Graham and Jacob Singer succeed in a patient with lung cancer throughout the left lung to remove without the patient to surgery or the complications dies thereof. * Francesco Pironti says, wrongly as it turned out, the Etruscan have deciphered. * Friedrich Curtius notes that in multiple sclerosis an inherited underlying cause. * The British Library bought the Codex Sinaiticus of the Soviet -regering. * Gray Turner succeeds in a patient, in whom due to cancer of the esophagus was removed from the skin of the chest to make a replacement esophagus. * Atebrin is discovered as a cure for malaria . Category:1933 Category:History of Science